battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-12161342-20140922131227/@comment-32153776-20140922224755
A large fleet arrives on the horizon. Admiral Zumwalt hails the ANF Fleet. '' "greetings, I have brought a fleet constructed in various places and combined it. Here is a list of ships Ships Contents: Carriers Battleships Battlecruisers Cruisers Frigates Submarines Escorts Patrol Forces Corvettes Aircraft Carriers IKN Eagle K-08 IKN Argos K-09 IKN Janeway K-10 IKN LaForge K-11 IKN Paris K-12 IKN Sisko K-13 IKN Chakotay K-14 IKN Kim K-15 IKN Picard K-16 IKN Riker K-17 IKN Barclay K-18 IKN Kira Nerys K-19 IKN Quark K-20 IKN O'Brien K-21 IKN Jadzia Dax K-22 IKN Torres K-23 IKN Troi K-24 IKN Kirk K-25 IKN Spock K-26 IKN Uhura K-27 IKN Invincible AK-28 Battleships IKN Dauntless I-63 IKN Dragon I-64 IKN Diamond I-65 IKN Indefatigable I-66 IKN Duchess I-69 IKN Empire I-70 IKN Infinity I-73 IKN Spirit of Fire I-74 IKN Lusankya I-75. IKN Mjölnir I-76 IKN Kraken I-77 IKN Vanguard I-78 IKN Vengeance I-79 IKN Scorpion I-80 IKN Aurora I-81 IKN Guardian I-82 IKN Venerable I-83 IKN Odyssey I-84 IKN Javelin I-85 IKN Seawolf I-86 IKN Providence I-87 IKN Pioneer I-88 IKN Relentless I-89 IKN Vigilante I-90 IKN Scylla I-91 IKN Magnificent I-92 IKN Diadem I-93 IKN Redoubtable I-94 IKN Scylla I-95 IKN Iowa I-96 IKN New Jersey I-97 IKN Missouri I-98 IKN Wisconsin I-99 IKN Kentucky I-100 IKN Aegis I-101 IKN Illinois I-102 IKN Independence I-103 IKN Midway I-104 IKN California I-105 IKN North Carolina I-106 IKN South Dakota I-107 IKN Washington I-108 IKN Maryland I-109 IKN Colorado I-110 IKN Alaska I-111 IKN Visby I-112 IKN Sverige I-113 IKN Esmerelda I-114 IKN Ross I-115 IKN Emperor I-116 IKN Viking I-117 IKN Zephyr I-118 IKN Martyr I-119 IKN Serene I-120 IKN Zodiac I-121 IKN Exeter I-122 IKN York I-123 IKN Iroquois I-124 IKN Druid I-125 Battlecruisers IKN Amethyst CC-6 IKN Divergent CC-7 IKN Insurgent CC-8 IKN Allegiant CC-9 IKN Wicked CC-10 IKN Portland CC-11 IKN Indianapolis CC-12 IKN Casablanca CC-13 IKN Fargo CC-14 IKN Asheville CC-15 IKN Holland CC-16 IKN Ark Royal CC-17 IKN Endeavor CC-18 IKN Wasp CC-19 IKN Ranger CC-20 IKN Corsair CC-21 IKN Medusa CC-22 IKN Onyx CC-23 IKN Dart CC-24 IKN Essex CC-25 IKN Loyal CC-26 IKN Savage CC-27 IKN Noble CC-28 IKN Sussex CC-29 IKN Pelican CC-30 Cruisers IKN Valiant C-51 IKN Vulcan C-52 IKN Ulysses C-53 IKN Venus C-54 IKN Vortex C-55 IKN Raider C-56 IKN Daphne C-57 IKN Calypso C-58 IKN Ariadne C-59 IKN Phoebe C-60 IKN Harrison C-61 IKN Thompson C-62 Frigates IKN Rhodes F-401 IKN Abdera F-402 IKN Abila F-403 IKN Abila Lysaniou F-404 IKN Abydos F-405 IKN Acanthus F-406 IKN Acharnae F-407 IKN Actium F-408 Submarines IKN Chevron TZ-100 IKN Gato TZ-101 IKN Monitor TZ-102 IKN Norfolk TZ-103 IKN Thorn TZ-104 Escorts IKN Intrepid E-1 IKN Vindex E-2 IKN Fletcher E-3 IKN Gearing E-4 IKN Whirlwind E-5 Patrol Forces IKN Churchill PC-01 IKN Chuck Norris PC-02 IKN Washington PC-03 IKN Adams PC-04 IKN Jefferson PC-05 IKN Madison PC-06 IKN Monroe PC-07 IKN John Quincy Adams PC-08 IKN Jackson PC-09 IKN Van Buren PC-10 IKN William Henry Harrison PC-11 IKN Tyler PC-12 IKN Polk PC-13 IKN Taylor PC-14 IKN Fillmore PC-15 IKN Pierce PC-16 IKN Buchanan PC-17 IKN Lincoln PC-18 IKN Johnson PC-19 IKN Grant PC-20 IKN Hayes PC-21 IKN Garfield PC-22 IKN Arthur PC-23 IKN Cleveland PC-24 IKN Benjamin Harrison PC-25 IKN McKinley PC-26 IKN Roosevelt PC-27 IKN Taft PC-28 IKN Wilson PC-29 IKN Harding PC-30 IKN Coolidge PC-31 IKN Hoover PC-32 IKN Franklin D. Roosevelt PC-33 IKN Truman PC-34 IKN Eisenhower PC-35 IKN Kennedy PC-36 IKN Lyndon Johnson PC-37 IKN Nixon PC-38 IKN Ford PC-39 IKN Carter PC-40 IKN Reagan PC-41 IKN George H W Bush PC-42 IKN Clinton PC-43 IKN George W. Bush PC-44 IKN Barrack Obama PC-45 Corvettes IKN Acacius R-01 IKN Achycos R-02 IKN Aeschylus R-03 IKN Aesop R-04 IKN Agape R-05